


Walter Leech

by KingFranPetty



Series: Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Age Difference, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Biting, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Comedy, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Manipulation, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, Gallows Humor, Groping, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Kissing, Licking, Lies, Love Bites, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Moral Bankruptcy, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Possessive Behavior, Seduction, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes, Surprise Kissing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Touching, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Villains, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: An OC who is a devilously charming and handsome rich vulture from a family of cannibals who's named Leech and ate his previous wife.Interested yet, Dear Reader?
Relationships: Della Duck/Original Character(s), Donald Duck/Original Male Character(s), Gladstone Gander/Original Character(s), Scrooge McDuck/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Walter Leech, The Cannibal, The Parasite, and The Villain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Walter Leech

The suited black and grey vulture laid out the blanket. He put up the umbrella and popped it open. The man threw a few handfuls of red and black rose petals, then set down the picnic basket and pulled the blood wine from it. A curtain opened as a duck peered out. The larger bird grinned wickedly in wide delight, quickly geasuring the instruments to play and the singers to sing. The chorus began, from my very limited Google translate knowledge I think they were singing Latin, The bird on the ground held up the wine bottle and a small box as he spoke, "Scrooge McDuck! I know I'm a mere billionaire but will you marry me?!" 

The box opened, a diamond the color of blood in black metal. Likely soaked in more blood than a butcher sees in a lifetime. The shades closed quickly in some form of revulsion. Walter Leech chuckled, "I'll take that as a 'not now' instead of a no!" The black and dark red suit waved off, calling off, "Expect your checks at the wedding. I'll be rehiring you all then." 

There was a knock at the door, a deep dark voice sweetly gave a sing song tone, "Oh Scroogie~♥♪! I know you are in there, we both know you want the extra couple billion on your trillion~♪... Come now, You and I know a good man like yourself is all too rare a breed nowadays! Let me in, You delicious little ducky~♥" There was silence. Then a match being lit. A voice inside inside yelled, "Come in!" The dark feathered bird smiled happily and opened the door. Walter found a canon aimed at him. Leech immediately dropped his smile, went wide eyed and pale, then ducked. The canon blasted. 

Walter Leech put back on his glass circle to his eye, dusted off his top hat before putting it on, calmly and causally chatting to Scrooge McDuck, "You are truly a catch, and a huntsman after my own heart. Roman blood wine as a peace offering?" McDuck grumbled angrily as he loaded the canon. The metal clunked hard on the concrete, Scrooge spat, "Get off my property, Leech." The larger bird yelped lightly and jumped up. A smothering hole where he was laid, The scavenger glad that he wasn't still there as he backed up. The monocle gently set the wine bottle down on the step, and sighing in mild disappointment, "Ever since you had that dinner with my dear late father, you've been so touchy. How many times do I need to explain those weren't people? They were poor!"

A boomstick was balanced on the long beak of the vulture, the duck growled lowly, "Stay. Away. From me and my family, You donner party loon!" The carrion took a wide smile and laughed in his words, "Oh yes, You had heirs!" The shotgun cocked. The younger of the two old men held his hands up, slowly backing away as he promised, "Billionaire honor, I won't talk to your family at all to my up most. I swear on my public image." The oldest man between the two slowly lowered his weapon, noting, "I can talk to Gideon about that public image and how much blood is on your hands if you don't make good on your word."

The corpus eater joked, "I bet your brother would love all the juicy details of my family history but I'd rather avoid such messy details." The old duck signaled to clean up the mess on his lawn. Leech went alone with the order, before taking his leave. 

Later that day... 

The vulture knocked on the door, brushed off his suit and getting the box ready as he waited. The door opened to a duck in sailor outfit grumbling. The grey eyed man bowed politely and got on one knee despite the pain his age gave. The box opened to a red diamond shiny, The top hat was taken off and put over the heart. "Donald Duck, heir to McDuck. You might not remember me but I am Walter Leech, and I want your hand in marriage." The older man explained. The younger man scrambled backwards, slamming the door and screaming. The red dress shirt got back to his claws. He announced gleefully, "♥Oh You DO remember me!♥"

A lady in pilot gear threatened as she shoved herself out of a window, "Get away from my brother, Leech!! Or I swear you'll be eating your own teeth!" The suit and tie waved back whilst greeting her, "Oh Della! I haven't seen you in a spell, how's your cute, sweet, little, eggs?" The younger lady thought back to that night and all those eggshells she found, electing to get back inside the boat as quickly as possible. He cheerfully recounted as he put the ringbox away, "You always did remind me of my beautiful and dearest late wife. She was simply the most tasty and tasteful lass!"

Walter Leech found himself on the floor a moment later, not fully remembering what happened, with Della and Donald standing over him. The twins looked about ready to break his skull in. Walter slurred in half awake affection, "The marriage proposal still stands for both of you." Donald glared and Della hissed, "Stay away from the boys." The billionaire swirled his eyes in dizzy feeling before chuckling, "Of Course, Sweetheart. Have I told you that you are just so spicy?" She responded with kicking the handsome leech off the boat. The top hat struggled to stay afloat as the seaweed wrapped around his legs.

Later on...

The cannibal coughed up some water then huffed in mild miffed, "This was a good suit too." The black vulture slapped on his top hat, taking a moment to ajust his monocle. He got up. Over afar, his glass circle spotted a ganger. The older rich man thought for a moment before remembering where he knew that man from and quickly going to him. Gladstone Gander sat on a rock and puzzled over a stick in the sand, when gloved hands covered his eyes. He guessed, "Goofy?" A dark deep voice that he heard before whispered in his ear hole, "No~♥" Kisses started on his forehead. "Pete?" The kisses moved down to the neck. "Guess again."

Gladstone took a moment longer to think over his next guess. Which was difficult because it is hard to think with someone licking one's neck. "Can I have hint?" The four leaf clover felt a hand grab his rear and heard harsh yet passionate, "You are more meaty than I remember, Goosey." The lucky not qutie ducky coughed as he felt himself almost swallow his tongue, "Leech!?!" There was bite that answered yes. Gander grabbed the stick. "Reasonable. I'll take my leave."

The End.


End file.
